


Somebody Told Me

by Alula_Astro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Molly Weasley, Multi, Teen Pregnacy (past)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alula_Astro/pseuds/Alula_Astro
Summary: Harry and Draco had a one night stand at the beginning of their fifth year at Hogwarts. It resulted in Draco getting pregnant. Ten years - and a war - later, this is what life's looking like for them...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past), Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin (implied)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 29





	1. Touche.

**Author's Note:**

> This work has been inspired by the song 'Somebody Told Me' by Charlie Puth.

Ginny is texting someone and Harry is watching T.V.  
Harry: Who’s that babe?  
Ginny: Nobody.  
The way she said “nobody” made Harry realise that the rumors were true. Harry’s phone goes off and Ginny picks it up.

**Sky: Hi Daddy. I hope that you are good. I just had this Greek food and Papa told me to ask you what it was but I don’t know how to spell the name of it. Scorp and I miss you a lot and hope we can see you soon.**

Ginny: Who the fuck is Sky? And why the fuck is she calling you Daddy?  
Harry: She’s my daughter.  
Ginny: You have fucking kids?  
Harry: Yes.  
Ginny: When were you going to tell me this?!  
Harry: Touche. When were you going to tell me that you were cheating on me?  
He plucks his phone out of Ginny’s hands.  
Ginny: You cheated on me and had a kid!  
Harry: No I didn’t. Skylar and Scorpius were conceived before I was with you or Cho and they were born a couple of months after I broke up with Cho. I was never with their other parent. We fucked once.  
Ginny: It’s Greengrass isn’t it? Their mum?  
Harry: No and no. They have two dads.  
Ginny: You’re straight.  
Harry: I’m bi.  
Ginny: Bullshit!  
Harry: Call Draco Malfoy and ask him, “Did you and Harry Potter have sex when you were fifteen?”. He will say yes.  
Ginny: MALFOY?!!!  
Harry: Yes.  
Ginny: YOU HAVE CHILDREN WITH MALFOY?!!  
Harry: Yes I do. We were both single at the time. I don’t see what the problem is. I see my kids as often as I can.  
Ginny: Why did you tell me?!!  
Harry: Because you don’t like the Malfoys and I don’t want my kids to have to face that. They are perfectly happy living with Draco, Lucius and Narcissa. Why do you think that Lucius didn’t go to Azkaban? Because he protected my children - his grandchildren - from Voldermort and Kingsley knew that.  
Ginny: We’re over!!  
Harry: That’s fine by me. I’m off to see my kids.  
He holds out his hand and plucks his fully packed trunk out of the air. He shrinks it and puts it in his pocket. He disaperates.


	2. And it’s about time too.

Harry lands in one of the reception rooms of Malfoy Manor and walks out into the entrance hall.  
Narcissa: Harry!  
She hugs him.  
Narcissa: I didn't know to expect you.  
She leads him into the drawing room where Lucius is sat reading.  
Harry: Well I’ve just broken up with my cheating girlfriend so I thought I’d come celebrate with my family.  
Lucius: And it’s about time too.  
Narcissa: How did you break up?  
Harry: She saw that I got a text from Sky then started screaming at me about how I was cheating on her then I explained that the text was from my daughter not side chick. Then she found out that Sky and Scorp had two dads so then she pulled the whole “you’re straight” card so I said and I quote “Call Draco Malfoy and ask him, ‘Did you and Harry Potter have sex when you were fifteen?’. He will say yes.”  
Lucius: You didn’t did you?  
Harry: Oh I did.  
Lucius: How crass.  
Harry: The look on her face was priceless.  
Narcissa: I bet it was. You must lend me a copy of the memory at some point. I need a good laugh.  
That’s when they hear someone start crying. Harry gets up and bolts out of the room. He finds Scorp on the floor crying, clearly having stubbed his toe. Harry picks him up and hugs him close.  
Harry: It’s okay Scorp. Daddy’s here.  
He casts a quick healing charm and Scorp’s crying turns into sniffles. Draco appears at the top of the stairs.  
Draco: Harry!!  
Harry: Oh hi Draco.  
The blond walks down the stairs.  
Draco: What happened?  
Harry: A badly stubbed toe. Could have been broken…  
Draco: You don’t need to go all healery on me.  
Harry: Force of habit.  
Draco: I get it. I do it too. If you had told me you were coming I would have said that we could have taken the kids out for dinner.  
Harry: It was a spur of the moment thing.  
Draco: Tell me once we get to Sky’s room.  
They start heading upstairs, Harry still hugging Scorp.  
Harry: What’s happened?  
Draco: Some arse hole kid at her school.   
Scorpius is severely autistic - along with other things - and finds school too overwhelming. He probably won’t go to Hogwarts and will be home schooled by Draco and Narcissa.  
Draco: They were all doing presentations about their parents and Sky did hers - got top of the class, obviously - then at break this kid was being really homophobic like some of the shit he said. I can’t believe a nine year old would know those words.  
Harry: What was the kid’s name?  
Draco: William Dursley.  
Harry: He’s my nephew.  
Draco: Dudley’s son?  
Harry: Yeah.  
Draco: Poor Sky. She doesn’t deserve this.  
Harry: I know.   
The blond knocks on Sky’s bedroom door.  
Draco: Sky it’s Papa and Daddy with Scorp.  
A very sniffly “come in” emits from inside. They go in and sit down on either side of Sky’s bed. Harry hands Scorp to Draco.  
Harry: Hey baby girl.  
Sky: Hi Daddy.  
She rolls over to face Harry.  
Harry: Your Papa told me what happened at school today.   
Sky: He’s such a prick though. You know what the teacher that was on duty did? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. I’m not taking it any more. Every single member of my family that I see on a regular basis is LGBT.   
Harry: Well I’m going to take you to school tomorrow and I will talk to your teacher and the boy’s father. I wouldn’t expect too much from him. His father was the same prick that made my childhood a living hell.  
Sky: I’m related to him? For fuck’s sake!  
Draco: Language.   
Sky: English but I could do French, Italian, German, Spanish or Parseltongue if you’d prefer.  
Scorpius laughs.  
Harry: I’m not going to let him get away with this. You worked so hard on that presentation.  
Sky: I know. He didn’t say anything in class but I think that that was because he thought that he would get a better grade than me but he didn’t so that’s why he had a go at me at break.  
Harry: I’ll deal with it. I’ve got some good news.  
Sky: What?  
Harry: Ginny broke up with me even though she was the one cheating.  
Scorp: So are you going to live with us Daddy?  
Lucius: Yes he is even if he doesn’t want to.  
They all jump.  
Draco: Merlin Father don’t do that.  
Lucius: Did I scare you?  
Harry: Just a bit.  
Lucius: Good. That was my aim. Harry I’m sure that I don’t need to tell you that there is a very particular room that we would like you to stay in.  
Narcissa: You and Draco have been dancing around each other for far too long.  
Harry: What do you say, Draco?  
Draco: Why not?  
Harry leans over and gives Draco a kiss.  
Scorp: Gross. Isn’t it Sky?  
Sky: They have to have done more than just kiss in the past Scorp or we wouldn’t be here.  
Scorp: Doesn't stop it from being gross.  
Sky: I’m not going to say it but *cough* asexual *cough*.  
They all laugh.


	3. Well it’s a bit of a shame that I’m her father then isn’t it.

All the kids have gone in, Harry has spoken to Sky’s teacher and everyone is starting to make their way to work.  
Harry: Oi Dursley!  
Dudley and his girlfriend turn around and look at Harry.  
Dudley: Potter? What are you doing here?  
Harry: Dropping my daughter off. What does it look like? Do you have any idea what your son said yesterday?  
Dudley: Yes. And I agree with him. That girl’s parents are abnormal.  
Harry: Oh really? Well it’s a bit of a shame that I’m her father then isn’t it. I understand what’s going on. It’s a bit of like father like son.  
Dudley: What?  
Harry: You used to like beating up ten year olds although you did wait until you were sixteen and had a whopping four GCSEs. I only have fourteen GCSEs and I can’t think of why you did that.   
Ashley: There’s no way you have fourteen GCSEs.  
Harry: I have fourteen A-Levels as well along with a level seven in healing which is the highest level by the way.   
Ashley: There’s not that many subjects.  
Harry: Oh there is. At the school I went to, the subjects were slightly different to what you’re thinking of. I also did higher maths, psychology, classical arts and latin.  
Dudley: You have GCSEs in classical arts and latin?  
Harry: I have degrees in classical arts and latin. I’m also fluent in fourteen different languages and have a full time job, saving lives. What are you doing for yourself these days?


	4. Haven’t you heard? It’s Potter now.

Sky runs out of school and barrels straight into Harry, Draco and Scorp knocking them all over.  
Draco: Hello to you, too Sky.  
Sky: I’m excited okay?  
They all stand up and brush themselves off.  
Percy: Harry?  
The family of four turn around to see Percy Weasley hold the hand of his four year old daughter.  
Harry: Hello Percy.  
Percy: So what Ginny said was true?  
Harry: What did she say?  
Percy: That you cheated on her and had kids.  
Harry: No. These two are ten which makes me single at the time.  
Draco is biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.  
Percy: What’s so funny Malfoy?  
Draco: Haven’t you heard? It’s Potter now.  
Percy stomps off, dragging his daughter with him.  
Sky: Yeah bugger off.  
Draco: Skylar May Alexandria Potter watch your language.  
Sky: How are you supposed to watch language Papa?  
Harry laughs.  
Draco: Don’t encourage them.  
Harry: You always ruin my fun.

~~~

The Potter family are walking down Diagon Alley. Harry is holding Sky’s hand and Draco is carrying Scorp who - as always - has a feather light charm on him. Harry and Draco are also holding hands. Suddenly a hush falls upon the street as people notice that Harry Potter and Draco “Malfoy” are holding hands. Rita Skeeter comes up to them and Harry tries not to roll his eyes.  
Rita: Harry what are you doing with Draco Malfoy?  
Harry: My husband and I are merely shopping with our children.  
Rita: Husband? Children? Only last week were you seen with Ginny Weasley.  
Harry: Ginevra was cheating on me then broke up with me because apparently having children with another person was a deal breaker for her. I don’t mind however. I’m perfectly happy with the current status quo.  
Rita: How and when did you two have children? And what are their names?  
Draco: Skylar May Alexandria and Scorpius Severus Hyperon.  
Rita: How did you choose their names because they clearly suit the two?  
Harry: Skylar and Scorpius were names that we just both liked; May is my godsister; Severus is the name of Draco’s godfather; Alexandria is the name of both our paternal grandmothers and Hyperon was the name is Draco’s great grandfather.  
Rita: What surname do they have?  
Draco: It was Malfoy but since Harry and I got married it’s been Potter.  
Rita: How old are they?  
Sky: We’re ten.  
Rita: You were teenage parents?  
Harry: Yes.  
Rita: How did you stop You-Know-Who from finding out about them?  
Draco: A combination of occlumency and hidden rooms.   
Rita: Understandable. Do your parents know Draco?  
Draco: No I just let them wonder whose children are wandering around the manor. Of course they know.   
Rita: And Harry, what do you think your parent’s reaction would have been if they knew?  
Harry: Leave my parents out of this.


	5. You better shag me six ways to Sunday in it.

Harry and Draco are sat in the living room of their suite. Draco is sat in Harry’s lap and they’re both holding glasses of wine.  
Draco: How’s work been?  
Harry: Apparently in September I’m getting a promotion that I don’t want. It means next to no actual healing and a shit tonne of paperwork. I’ve asked to not have it but apparently that’s not an option so I think I’m going to leave. I was thinking that I’m going to hand in my resignation letter tomorrow. Then I can spend more time with you and the kids before Sky goes off to Hogwarts.  
Draco: Okay then do it. It’ll be nice to spend some time as a family.  
Harry: Let’s go to Greece.  
Draco: I don’t know. Scorp might get too overwhelmed in a hotel.  
Harry: I have a house there, remember. The house we stayed in when we were doing our masteries.  
Draco: Oh yeah! That house. I can’t wait.  
Harry: You haven’t seen the master suite there yet. It is amazing.  
Draco: How amazing?  
Harry: Massive hot tub amazing.  
Draco: You better shag me six ways to Sunday in it.  
Harry: When do I ever disappoint on that front?


	6. Maybe if you visited more often you’d know.

Harry steps out of the floo and smiles at Minnie. He’s come for their weekly Saturday afternoon tea. They hug then sit down.  
Harry: How’s everything going?  
Minnie: I’m still trying to find someone to replace Horris when he retires for good. It’s looking more and more likely that Severus is going to have to acquire a time turner.  
Harry: Well I happen to know someone who has just resigned from their job because their boss was being a twat that has a couple of masteries and degrees.  
Minnie: You love your job!  
Harry: The practical side. I was to be given a promotion that would mean more paperwork that I have seen since I was in eighth year and next to no practical. I told him I didn’t want it and he said that I should take it since my kids will be here soon. I told him that only one of my kids was coming here. He laughed at me. Who put him in charge of St Mugos I will never know. Yes I have complained to Kingsley about him.  
Minnie: Well then we have a new potions master.

~~~

Minnie: I called this meeting to tell you all that I have - finally - found a potions master for next year.  
Harry is stood in the corner under his spare invisibility cloak as they’re giving his original one to Sky for her birthday that is the next day.   
May: Ooh who is it?  
Minnie: I know that some of you…  
She looks at Severus.  
Minnie: Don’t exactly get on with him but I can assure you that he is perfect for the job. Harry out you come.  
Harry pulls off his invisibility cloak and steps out of the shadows.  
Severus: You can’t be serious! Potter is appalling at potions!  
Horris: Not in my class.  
Harry: It does help when you don’t have a teacher who hates you for what your long dead father did breathing down your neck.  
Neville: He has a point.  
May: Oh most definitely.   
Harry: Sky and Scorp say hi by the way.  
May: How are they?  
Harry: Really good. Scorp’s finally sleeping through the night again.  
May: Oh how fantastic.  
Severus: He’s ten. Why wouldn’t he sleep through the night?  
Harry: Maybe if you visited more often you’d know.  
Neville: Next year is going to be great.  
May: Fuck yeah it is!


	7. Chapter 7

Harry floos into the Burrow. Molly comes out of the kitchen with murder in her eyes.  
Molly: How dare you! My first grandbabies and I didn’t even know they existed!  
Harry: I’m sorry.  
Molly: This is Sirius and Remus all over again!  
Harry: Yeah, now that you mention it, it is.  
Molly: You stupid child. If only you had told us. Now I’m behind on christmas sweaters. I have five more to make. This has thrown my whole schedule off plan.  
Harry bursts out laughing at the mental image of Lucius in a Weasley sweater.  
Molly: This is no laughing matter. Go sit down at that table and think about what you have done.  
Harry: But…  
Molly: Go.  
Harry sits down at the dining table just as May floos in.  
Molly: And you.  
May: What’ve I done?!  
Molly: May Hope Lupin-Black you knew about the twins and didn’t say a thing. You can join your brother at that table until I work out what to do with the two of you.  
May: Yes Aunt Molly.  
She sits down next to Harry.  
May: This is your fault.  
Harry: How? Draco did even know that he could get pregnant.  
May: You knew that there was a possibility. The gene is in the Black family. I’m living proof of that.  
Harry: You really think that we were thinking about that? We were too busy trying not to get caught. In case you hadn’t realised midnight rendezvous are against school rules.  
Molly: Be quiet, both of you, before I whack you over the head with a pan.  
Fred: Shiiitttt.  
George: What did they do?  
Fred: Wait…  
George: Don’t tell us.  
Fred: Is it about the twins?  
George: Yeah it is, isn’t it?  
Molly: Yes it is.  
Fred and George sit down opposite Harry and May.  
George: And we thought that we were the biggest rule breakers that year.  
Fred: Doing it with your “arch-nemesis” and getting him pregnant.   
George: You really are fate’s favourite chew toy.  
Harry: Oh I know.  
May: At least he’s good looking.  
Harry: He’s your cousin.  
May: What can I say? I’m a Black. Insest is what we do.  
Harry: Keep your smeggy paws off him. He’s my husband.  
May: I can look.  
Harry: No you can’t because I’ll scoop your eyes out with a spoon if you do.  
Fred: Why a spoon?  
Harry: Because it will hurt more.


End file.
